


girl next door

by unicyclehippo



Series: Critical Shorts [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt request: next door neighbours where beau has just moved inor, come get y'all moving in next door trope fic
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Critical Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	girl next door

Of all the things Beau was worried about with moving, having an abductor slash serial killer in her apartment block hadn’t made the top twenty. See, she hadn’t foreseen having to carry all of her stuff up to her new apartment by herself; her best friend—gods, legitimately how the fuck had she even managed to score a best friend that’s fucking wild—is usually a dependable sort but somehow in the last half hour he had gone missing. And now she’s pretty sure he had been abducted and or serial murdered.

‘Fjord? Fjord! You’d better be dead!’ In a moment of concern, she taps her knuckles against her forehead. Knock on wood, and all that. Just in case. ‘Fjord?’

There comes a flurry of movement from the door opposite Beau’s new apartment and it opens, revealing Fjord wearing a stupid sheepish smile.

‘Hey Beau, sorry—I was just meeting your new neighbour!’

‘What you were _doing_ was leaving me to carry forty fucking boxes up the stairs by myself and now I’m sweating like a pig so thanks a lo—hot,’ Beau stammers over the last word, eyes widening as Fjord steps out into the hallway with her and she sees for the first time the girl he was hiding. A tiefling girl, short and blueberry blue, with a round beaming face and the sweetest little horns like buns on the sides of her heads. Beau mumbles a real life keysmash, earning herself an amused glance from Fjord, and shoves a hand in the girls direction. ‘Sup, I’m Beau. New neighbour. Very cool. I teach martial arts, it’s not a big deal or whatever.’

Fjord rolls his eyes.

The girl, however, lights up with interest. ‘Really? Oh my gosh that’s so cool! I wish I knew how to fight, that would be so much fun. And Beau? That’s such a nice name!’ Her voice is sweet and thick, accented.

‘I mean, it's Beauregard. My full name. But I fuckin’ hate that name, so my friends call me Beau.’

‘And are we _friends_ , Beau?’ she asks, waggling her brows with the biggest grin Beau has ever seen on a real life person. She has the mouth, Beau thinks, of a celebrity, a singer—someone who is trained to have a big mouth. ‘My friends call me Jester. Because that is my name,’ she adds, a little awkwardly, and laughs. ‘Do you need any help with your boxes? I’m _very_ strong.’

Beau blanks for a second, watching as the girl flexes. ‘Holy shit! I mean, yeah. Yes. Fjord is obviously a slacker, so,’

‘Hey!’

‘You _left_ me, dude.’

‘Jester offered me water! You know how I feel about staying hydrated. And besides, we’ve been working all morning. I needed a break. It’s not my fault you have a crazy fitness regime.’

‘Mind and body, son! And the body is more important than the mind!’

‘I don’t think that’s the Sol’s official slogan.’

‘You’d be wrong.’ Fjord hums a high pitched hum in disagreement. Beau ignores him, turns back to the girl watching them both with undisguised amusement and fondness. ‘Anyway, yeah. If you help with boxes ‘n’ shit, you can chill with us. Pizza and beer tonight.’

‘I don’t really drink, but that sounds fun! I’m in!’

**Author's Note:**

> hi im unicyclehippo on tumblr as well, feel free to swing on by & say hi or send me a prompt x


End file.
